


to feel the hurt

by paperlesscrown



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: College!Bughead, Consent and talking is important!, F/M, First time BDSM exploration, Porn with Feelings, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 08:41:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20757512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperlesscrown/pseuds/paperlesscrown
Summary: In the wake of missing him, Betty wants to try something new with Jughead.





	to feel the hurt

Friday night, the usual. Betty’s roommate is out, and Jughead’s in town for the weekend. A brief reprieve from college exams means that he can actually stay a few nights at her dorm in Columbia, just like they always planned he would. 

They had missed the last few weekends together and were snapping at each other over the phone as a result - the pressure of separation finally getting to them. They would apologise, of course, and make up for it somehow - either some wanton phone sex or, if they were feeling up to it, FaceTime - but this weekend, their physical need trumps all else. When Jughead shows up at her door, Betty doesn't even speak to him, pulling him into the room and slamming the door, before jumping into his arms.

Tonight, the air in the small dorm room is thick and languid, suffused with the musk of candles and humid from sweat mingling on hot flesh. There is a cushioned chair in the middle of the room, facing a full-length mirror. On it, Jughead: on him, Betty. Rhythmically, it creaks beneath them as she rocks against his body.

Jughead holds Betty by the waist, his other hand entangled on her hair as her head lolls from side to side. He’s holding her, he’s _ in _ her, he’s beneath her, but he is seized tonight by a rampant, raging desire to possess her body. 

So far, she’s letting him, moaning as he bites her and marks her all over - her neck, the soft insides of her thighs, the delicate skin of her breasts. And judging from the way she pulls his hair and bobs up and down furiously on his cock, she wants it, too - mind intent on owning and being _ owned _by him. She’s wearing nothing but his flannel shirt, which is knotted around her waist, and it gives him endless pleasure to look over her shoulder, right at their reflection in the mirror, and to see it shift slightly with each movement she makes - this little part of him adorning her. 

And so it puzzles him at first when she moves to remove it. She drops it to the floor, exposing her bare form in the mirror. When he looks back at her, her face is full of something he can’t discern, and he slows his rhythm. 

She wants something else. Something _ different_. 

“Juggy, would you…”

She hesitates. He’s still in her but they’ve completely stopped moving now. Tenderly, he brushes her damp hair away from her face. 

“What?” he asks, cupping her chin. “Betty, tell me.”

His imploring tone seems to strengthen her resolve. She looks up at him with a soft but wicked glint in her eye. 

“Can you—“ She takes his hands, moves them slowly, slowly, up to the tops of her thighs. “Can you _ spank _me?”

Jughead goes numb and stares at her. He tries not to let his smile spread too quickly, or else she’ll figure out that _ he’s been wanting to do the same _since they started doing this - fucking in front of her mirror, him watching her body undulate to the rhythm of their primal biology. 

“It’s okay if you don’t want to,” she adds hurriedly. “If… if it’s weird for you.”

_ Weird? _His hands move around to cup the hefty flesh of her ass, the delicate, rosy skin dimpling as he presses his fingers against it. Betty sees his jaw tighten, feels him start to move in her again, and there she has it: her answer. 

“I’ll give it to you if you tell me why,” he says, “why you want it, Betty. I’ll give you one for each reason. You understand me?”

Her eyes take on a dangerous shimmer of excitement. She starts moving against him again, sensing him taking over the situation just like she wanted him to, rocking desperately to get to her climax. He feels her pussy clenching around his dick, his lap practically wet from her honey dripping down.

“Because I need it, Jug,” she whines.

“Not good enough.” He licks his palm. He’s startled at how quickly he adapts to this new norm, this dominant persona. “Tell me _ why _ you need it.”

“Because… because I like your hands on me,” she breathed. “But I like it better when you get rough.”

_ Thwack! _

Betty cries out - a cry of surprise, lust, need, pleasure. Jughead had watched his hand come down, felt the impact reverberating through his hand, and he feels powerful, euphoric.

“Why else, baby girl?” he croons into her ear, his lip grazing the lobe. “Tell me.”

“Because I missed you,” she whimpers, her voice shaking at the pressure of her impending orgasm. “And I want to feel the _ hurt _of it.”

_Jesus Christ, _Jughead thinks, his mind whirling. _Thwack! _Her ass feels so good, so _pliant _under his ministrations. A deeper cry is torn from her throat, and he feels his own wave cresting, reaching its peak. She’s close, _he’s_ close, but he thinks he’s got one more in him. 

“One more, Betty,” he says, his rhythm getting more urgent now, “one more. Hold back, baby, and tell me why you need this.”

Her face is pulled into a half-snarl with the effort of reining in her orgasm. He pulls her hair, her back now arched with her hips latched onto his. She grits her teeth. 

“Because,” she manages to breathe out, her pace increasing, her control being torn to shreds, “because_ I fucking love you,_ Jughead Jones, in pleasure and in pain.”

Jughead has the presence of mind to spank her, _ hard _, before he comes harder than he’s ever come before. He shouts his orgasm into the room as Betty spasms and jerks around his cock, her voice a high shriek as he thrusts frantically into her, drawing her pleasure out, riding her wave along with his own. He watches her in the mirror as her body practically thrashes on him, and it’s all he can do to keep them both on the chair. 

_ She loves him. _Through the pleasure and the pain. And as he jerks the last of his cum into her, it clicks into place. Why she wants this. 

No-one can hurt Betty Cooper anymore: she’s too strong for that. And so to give him permission to do this during sex - however lightly, however playfully... it’s a powerful indicator of how far she’s willing to let him in. How vulnerable she chooses to be with him.

_ Goddamn it _ , he thinks, _ I fucking love her, too. _

When they both come down from the high, she speaks first. “Jughead, oh my god. That… that was…”

“Intense?” he ventures, trying to catch his breath as he laughs. Betty laughs, too. He pulls her in for a soft, tender kiss, before inspecting and caressing the marks he’d made on her butt.

“They’re not too bad, are they?” she says. “They’re barely red.”

“Mmm, I guess.” Still, he wants to make sure she’s cared for. “How ‘bout we hop in your shower and make sure it’s all okay?” 

“Okay.” She smiles. “Did you want to watch a movie after?”

“Fuck, baby, I’m _ spent _. I need to sleep.”

“Okay. _ I’ll _ watch a movie. You sleep.” She trails his arm lightly with her finger. “Then at some point at midnight… we can go again?”

He kisses her shoulder, then her - his gloriously wanton girlfriend. “Sounds like a plan.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is, in a sense, a companion fic to ["drive"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18679672). It made sense to explore this particular, very soft kink in the context of missing each other, of experiencing pain as it mingles with intense love. This is a short fic, but I hope I explored it as creatively and compellingly as I could.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
